Unfortunately, They Are My Master
by yondaime-kun
Summary: crossover with he is my master, naruto style. sakura and tenten run away from their old home. warning: yaoi and yuri and also some perverted stuff.rated T now to be safe. might change a little later on hold
1. Chapter 1

Yondaime-kun: yo, sorry that I haven't I just didn't have the how do you put it? The inspiration to put up chapters 8 in The Pearl and The Fox and 4 in The Next Star. So, I'm writing a new story, which is a mix of He Is My Master and Naruto. Enjoy the first chapter. So, please review and don't flame.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto and He Is My Master.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

"By home," said a girl with two buns on her head, "Come on Sakura, let's go."

"Ok Tenten," said Sakura, "Are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean, what about Hinata?"

"She'll be fine."

Tenten and Sakura left their small home while Hinata looked out of her window crying as Sakura and Tenten left her all alone. So, Tenten and Sakura traveled their town. When Sakura saw one store that was asking for help, she turned to Tenten and said, "Want me to go see if they want help?"

"You really want to," asked Tenten.

"Sure. It'll be fun."

"Ok. You can go then."

As Sakura went into the shop, she saw a wide variety of people. She then saw the cashiers desk and saw a guy sitting there on the computer. Sakura then went up to the desk and asked, "Are you hiring people now?"

"Yes," said the cashier, "But we don't take little kids."

"Listen, I'm in middle school and I…"

"No, I can't hire you. Our company only takes high school kids. Not middle school."

"Fine."

Tenten waited for Sakura and when she saw her, Tenten asked, "How did it go?"

"Not to well," said a depressed and angered Sakura.

"How bad was it?"

"Very. The guy wouldn't hire me because he called me a kid and I told him that I was in middle school. But he told me that they only hire high school kids."

"Let's keep looking then."  
"Might as well."

For a few more hours, Sakura and Tenten went around to different places until they stopped a huge mansion. Sakura turned to the mansion and said, "Oh my god. Tenten, look at this."

"What," asked Tenten.

"Turn around and you'll see it."

Tenten turned to where Sakura was pointing to and said, "That is one huge house."

"I know," said Sakura, "I wish that I could live there. With you of course, and maybe, we could bring Hinata along as well."

"WE could, but you know Hinata. It's a good thing that she couldn't come with us."

"Yea. I know, I mean, Hinata is too shy."

"That's true. Anyways, to bad nobody is hiring. So, let's go Sakura."

"Alright."

As Sakura and Tenten began to walk away, Sakura turned and saw a sign that said that the owner of this house is hiring maids. Sakura then turned to Tenten and said, "Want to give this job a try?"  
"What do you mean," said Tenten.

"What I mean is that we could try to get a job here. That's if you want to."

"Sure. I guess."

The gates began to open and Sakura and Tenten began to walk inside the yard. They were looking around and looking at the flowers when Sakura said, "Wow. This is the perfect house!"

"I know," said Tenten.

They began to look around when there was a river. Tenten looked down and almost fell when Sakura helped her up, but she fell instead. Tenten then looked at Sakura and said, "Are you ok?"

"Yea," said Sakura, "I'm fine."

"You look cold by the way."

"Yea right."

Inside the house sat two people, one had silver hair that was tilted and the other had brown hair. They both looked into their screen and the brown haired guy asked, "Wonder who they are?"

"I don't know," said the silver haired guy, But they are pretty cute Especially the pink haired girl."

"You shouldn't think like that."

"Hey! At least I let them in. Do you think that the boys will have a problem with this?"

"I don't really know. I mean, they only come to the dojo and then they go home."

"True. Well, let's give this a try."

"Alright."

Sakura began to get sidetracked looking at the nature around her when Tenten said, "Come on Sakura, let's see if there's a job opening."

"Alright," said Sakura, "I'll be there in a second."  
"Just move it will you."

"Oh, but Tenten, we might never be able to get an opportunity like this ever again."  
"Just do it later."

When Sakura and Tenten went to the door, they saw that the door had sakura patterns on them. Sakura saw this and said, "AW, that's so cute. Don't you think Tenten?"  
"In your opinion, yes. In mine, I don't really care."

"Be that way."

Tenten then saw the doorbell and pressed the doorbell. After a few seconds, a guy with a brown ponytail came out and said, "Come on in ladies."

"Ok," said Tenten, "Come on Sakura."

"Alright then," said Sakura.

Sakura then picked up the bags and turned to Tenten and said, "Why do I have to carry the bags again?"

"Because," said Tenten, "I really don't want to do anything hard."

"You're lazy. Might I add."

"Yea. I know."

So, Tenten and Sakura followed the pony-tailed guy into the house. When they got inside, Sakura and Tenten looked into the living room and saw a guy with silver hair look up and said, "Ah, Iruka, you brought them in?"

"Yes," said Iruka, "I did."

"What are your names?"

Tenten turned to Sakura and back to the guy and said, "My name is Hime Tenten and this is Haruno Sakura."

"Ah," said the silver haired guy, "You both have different last names. Why?"

"Oh, well…"

"You see," said Sakura, "Tenten's real parents adopted me because my parents are dead. So, yep."

"I see," said the silver haired guy, "My name is Hatake Kakashi and by the way, your sister looks cold Tenten. Mind if I call you that?"

Tenten turns and sees Sakura shaking and says, "Hatake-san, my sister is cold because she fell into you river and…"

"Ah. Well, Iruka will show you two to the bathrooms and you can bath. It's more like a sauna if you ask me. Well, please enjoy yourselves."

As Iruka walked Tenten and Sakura to the bathrooms, he said, "I hope that you ladies enjoy your stay here at our mansion."

"It's no problem," said Tenten, "Sakura and I will be fine. Really, thank you so much for your hospitality."

"Your welcome by the way. You see, Kakashi-kun and I are very lonely here in the house. Of course, we have guest over everyday in our dojo, but we really have nobody else."

"As I said before, it's no problem. By the way, you are accepting us for your maid job? Am I right?"

"Yes. We are. Kakashi-kun and I really know nothing about house chores."

"I see, well, again. Thank you."

When they reached the bathroom, Iruka let Tenten and Sakura go in to bathe. After Iruka left, Sakura said, "There's something odd with Iruka-san."

"What do you mean," asked Tenten.

"Well, when he talked about Hatake-san, he said Kakashi-kun."

"They've lived together for years. So, it's no wonder that you've noticed that."

"Maybe they're married?"

"Sakura, why would they be married and besides, your imagination has gone crazy. Again."

In a room with TVs, a guy with long silver hair watched the girls bathe along with Kakashi. The silver haired guy said, "Kakashi, you've picked hot girls."

"I know," said Kakashi, "Anyways, have you found news of my daughter yet?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

"Iruka-kun is getting impatient. Jiraya, you need to do this, for Iruka's happiness and mine."

Jiraya, the silver haired guy then said, "I'll try, but I don't think that I can get the files. Besides, aren't you glad that I told you to hire maids? Especially female maids?"

"I'm happy about the maids part, but still, my family comes first."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. But you know that getting the files is hard. I'll have to ask Tsuande to help and besides, she's very hard to corporate with."  
"True, but just get this done."

"Fine."

Back in the bathroom, Sakura said to Tenten, "Do you think that our new master is a pervert?"

Tenten turns to Sakura and says, "I hope not. For our sakes."

"Why?"  
"I know you. You get super crazy and start breaking things. At least I'm mature about these things. Unlike you."  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"You heard me."

"You're going down Sakura."

Jiraya and Kakashi are watching the two girls fight when Iruka comes in and says, "What are you two doing?"

Kakashi then says, "Koi. I'm not doing anything bad. Unlike Jiraya."

"You better not be peeking."  
"No. We're not. Why would I peek?"

"Let's get going then, to get the clothes ready for the girls."  
Jiraya then says, "I've got the perfect outfit. It's perfect for a maid."

"IS it perverted?"  
"NO."

Sakura then stands up to get her clothes because she is done bathing along with Tenten. She looks into the basket and sees a very low cut maid outfit with long black pantyhose and a big white apron that has a big bow at the end. She also sees that there's no back part whatsoever. She then said, "Tenten, we better quit. Right now."

"Why," asked Tenten as she got out of the tub.

"Because our outfits are ridiculous."

"Huh?"

"Our outfits are those of those girls in those triple X rated movies!"

"What do you mean?"

"See!"

When Sakura picked up the outfit to show Tenten, what Sakura held up shocked her. She then said, "Oh my god! That outfit is cute, but disturbing."

"Exactly," said Sakura, "I think the same way. Except for the cute part."

"Well, we've got nothing to wear so, why don't we put it on and start our jobs."

"NO!"

Sakura and Tenten put on the maid outfits and walked out. When they got out of the room, Iruka was waiting for the two. He saw them and then asked, "Did you enjoy the baths?"

"Yes," said Tenten, "And thank you for the clothes by the way."

"OH. No problem, besides, I didn't pick them out. Kaka-kun did."

When Iruka said this, Sakura turned to Tenten and whispered, "See, I told you that he was gay. Probably this Hatake guy is as well."

Iruka turned to Sakura and said, "Oh. You think that we are gay and we are. If you must know."  
"Oh, well, um, why are you two alone?"

"We're looking for our daughter."

'Wow,' thought Sakura, 'I feel bad for that poor girl. How sad."

"Do you know what she looks like," asks Tenten.

"No, we really don't. You see, Kakashi and I didn't have the criteria to take care of a baby. So, we had to send her off for adoption and she was placed with a nice family."

"Do you know her name?"

"No."

Tenten and Sakura look at each other and Sakura said, "I'll help you look for your daughter along with Tenten. Besides, I don't think that it's fair for you to be alone."

"Thank you," said Iruka on the verge of crying, "Thank you so much."

"No problem."

Tenten turned to Sakura and said, "I thought that you were going to quit?"

"Oh," said Sakura, "Well," she turns to Iruka, "I'm sorry but we have to quit. We'll try to find information of her as we travel and if we find her, we'll bring her to you."

Iruka then looks shocked and said, "Oh, I don't mind but I think…"

The trio made it to the living room and Sakura saw a guy with long silver hair. The silver haired guy looked at Sakura and just jumped her screaming, "CUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sakura saw the guy coming and she managed to dodge him once, but then she unfortunately got glomped by the man. Kakashi was watching this and he said, "Jiraya-sama, please remove yourself from my maid."  
"Oh," said Jiraya, "Why do you have to be a party pooper…"

"I'm NOT YOUR MAID," yelled an angered Sakura, "You know what?"

"What," asked Kakashi.

"I QUIT."

With that off of Sakura's chest, she stormed out of the room with an angered aura. Tenten turned to Kakashi and said, "Thank you for your offer, but Sakura gets angered easily by perverts for some weird reason. I must go. Oh, I almost forgot, Sakura forgot a case. Did you open it by the way?"

"What case," asked Kakashi.

Tenten then pointed to the case that Jiraya opened. Out popped a huge bear that ate Jiraya's head. As they saw this Tenten then said, "Um. Yeah. You weren't supposed to open it. Come her Kosi."

Kosi, the bear turns to Tenten. He sees Tenten in a maid outfit. Kosi looks at her curiously and then he saw Sakura who appeared back in the doorway. Sakura turned and saw Kosi and said, "Shit! Tenten, you just had to bring him didn't you?"

Kosi now has hearts in his eyes and begins to chase Sakura. At the same time, Jiraya begins to chase Sakura as well when Sakura screams, "Tenten, help mEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tenten looks at Sakura and shakes her head. Then she looks at Kakashi and Iruka and says, "I guess, we'll be living here from now on. Huh?"  
"Yes," said Iruka, "And starting today, you'll begin your maid duties. You, Hime Tenten and Haruno Sakura, who is still being chased, are the new maids here."

Yondaime-kun: hoped you enjoy the first chapter. I can't wait to start the second one. Well, that'll have to wait. Anyways, please review and don't flame. Also, like all my other, well, two fics, so far, constructive criticism is fine. i would also like some help on the pairings on this. i know that hinata and naruto are together along with neji and tenten. but for sakura, i would like to pair her with a male. i already have a female pairing for sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Yondaime-kun: hey, I'm back with the second chapter of Unfortunately, They Are My Master. I can't wait to start writing. My pairings so far are NaruHina, KakaIru, NejiTen, and InoSaku. I need to pair Sakura up with a guy.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto and He Is My Master

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

"Hey Sakura," said Tenten, "Help me clean that table."

"I can't," said Sakura.

"Why not?"

Flashback:

"Kosi," yelled Sakura as she ran, "Stop chasing me."

Kosi is still chasing Sakura and Jiraya is following him. Sakura runs up the staircase and picks up a very expensive vase. She then threw the vase at Kosi and it broke. Iruka saw this and cried, "NOOOOOOO, not the nice expensive vase that cost about five million yen!"

"What," asked Sakura.

"MY VASE! That does it. You need to work off the five million yen debt."

End flashback.

"Come on," said Tenten, "This table needs to be cleaned."

"I don't want to," said Sakura.

"You do know that I can leave you at anytime. Right?"

"Don't tell me that. Besides, the faster that I work this off, the better."

"So, you better get cracking at that table."

Iruka then walked into the room saying, "Sakura, Jiraya would like to see you along with Kaka-kun."

Sakura saw Iruka and said, "Alright, I'll be there in a second. I've got to help Tenten out here with cleaning the table."

"Just go."

Sakura then went into the room where Jiraya and Kakashi were sitting and as she walked by, she saw a group of guys doing some punches and kicks. She looks in and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned around and saw Kakashi standing there and he said, "I see that you are interested in my dojo. Am I right?"

"Um. What do you mean," asked Sakura.

"You know what I mean and anyways, you should be getting back to your work."

"Oh. Okay, I will."

"How about this, I'll train you if you do some chores for me."

"Isn't it my job?"

"Well, yes, but this is extra. Anyways, I want you to bring the boys some apple juice from the fridge and make sure that it's in one of those huge containers. Okay?"

"Fine."

As Sakura walked through the hall to get the stuff, she thought, 'I can't believe this. That bastard! Argh! I can't believe this. He thinks that I'm his little slave. It's a good thing that I actually was on the weight lifting team. If I wasn't, I would be dead.'

Tenten on the other hand was cleaning the room when Iruka said, "You know, I could try to help you out."

"Thank you Iruka-sama," said Tenten, "But it's no big deal."

"Oh. It's the least that I could do."

"Do you know what your daughter looks like?"

"I really don't know. So far, from what I heard was that she was adopted into a nice family from what Tsuande-sama said."

"Tsuande-sama, you know her?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Wow! Did you know that she was Sakura's weight room teacher?"  
"Sakura did weight room?"  
"Yeah, why?"

"That's odd, because that was what Tsuande told me. She told me that my daughter was doing weight room training."

"You don't think that Sakura is your daughter do you?"  
"I really don't know."

When Sakura got to the kitchen, she grabbed a hug container of apple juice and she walked out to give it to the boys that were training. She then thought, 'It was odd for me to want to do martial arts. I mean, I really don't like it that much and all I do is kickboxing and of course yoga. I wonder, is kickboxing apart of marital arts? No it isn't, it's apart of boxing.'

As Sakura continued to think, she ran into Jiraya, again. Sakura then looked up and said, "Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you…"

"It's okay," he said, "I'm actually here to see one of my students and do you want me to lift that?"

Sakura saw what he was pointing to and she saw it on the ground. Sakura then said, "Nah. I'm fine, I can lift this on my own. Besides, I used to weight lift."

"Really," said Jiraya, "Well, I found out that Iruka's daughter took weight room training as well."

"You don't think that it's me do you?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Me being that long lost daughter."

"Oh. Why would you be her?"

"I don't know. I mean what you said before was a coincidence."

"The weight room thing?"

"Yeah, that."

"You're not her."

"Oh. That's good. I mean, that's bad. Oh, okay then. I wish that girl is happy when she finds out about her family."

"I agree."

Jiraya and Sakura walked in silence together until they finally got to where Kakashi was. When they got there, Kakashi turned around and asked, "Is that the apple juice?"

"Yes," said an angered Sakura, "It is."

"Ok, that's good. Anyways, can you also make the boys some dinner too."

"Um. I can't cook. However, Tenten can."

"Ok then. I'll go get her then and you can watch the boys."

"That's ok, I can get…."

Sakura then saw that Kakashi was gone and she looked to Jiraya and asked, "Aren't you here to see someone already?"

Jiraya looked at Sakura and said, "Oh yeah, I am here to see someone. Never mind."

A blonde boy across the room was doing push ups when Jiraya yelled, "Oi, Naruto get over here."

The boy, Naruto, got up and walked over to Jiraya and said, "Ero-sennin, why are you here?"

"Your father wants you home soon."

Naruto looks at Jiraya questioningly and said, "Oh, my dad. Why though?"

"He does and oh, the girl behind me is Sakura Haruno. She's one of the maids that is working here."

"Oh hey," said Naruto turning to Sakura, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm one of Kakashi-sensei's students along with a few other friends of mine, but they're training right now."

"Hello," said Sakura, "It's nice to meet you Naruto. I was wondering if you could. Train me. Along with Jiraya as well."

Naruto and Jiraya turned to each other and Naruto said, "Sure, I'd love to."

"Me as well," said Jiraya.

Sakura's eyes sparkled and she said, "Thank you so much."

To their surprise, Sakura hugged Jiraya and Naruto, when Kakashi came in and said, "Now, Jiraya and Naruto please don't promise one of my maids to training."

Sakura turned and saw Kakashi behind her and she had a disappointed look on her face. Of course, Kakashi saw it all and said, "Alright, I was just kidding. You can train with Naruto and Jiraya. Better yet, why don't I make you one of my students and I can introduce you to the rest of the boys. Ok?"

Sakura turned to Kakashi and hugged him saying, "I would love to apprentice under you and study martial arts."

"That's good. Now, why don't we go in?"

Sakura jumped up for joy and ran into the dojo at top speed still with the apple juice. Kakashi, Naruto, and Jiraya saw this and they began to laugh as she tripped over herself, again, and she then jumped up and put the juice on the table. However, the males in the room, that she didn't know looked at her weirdly as she sat down on the ground with her legs crossed.

After Sakura sat down, she saw that the boys were looking underneath her skirt. She jumped up and yelled, "Perverts!" As she began to beat each of the guys up one by one. Except for Jiraya, Naruto and Kakashi because they were standing up. Kakashi interrupted Sakura by saying, "Alright. I know that you guys might want to know why there's a girl your age in the dojo and I'll tell you. She's my maid along with her sister, who's making dinner for us right now. That's if you want to join and they'll be going to your school. So please treat my maid with respect."

One guy then jumped up with his dog on his head and yelled, "You've got two maids? No way and they're our age. Dude, you ARE one lucky guy. Man, is the sister hot by the way?"

"I do not view my maids that way and neither should you."

When Sakura heard the, "My maids" part, she jumped up and yelled, "I'm not yours and neither is my sister!"

Kakashi heard Sakura and he said, "Of course you are. Remember, you work for me."

Sakura then walked up to Kakashi and said angrily, "I only do for something completely stupid and I'm not yours."

Kakashi looked down at Sakura and said, "Well, I guess that means that I'll increase your debt by five hundred yen."

"You are going down."

"You are so cute when you are angry. You know that right?"

Sakura then backed up and threw a punch to Kakashi's face, but he blocked it and he hugged her whispering in her ear, "You shouldn't do that you know. Well, have done that because, I'll now promote you to working for me all the time."

"I already work for you," hissed Sakura.

"Tsk. Tsk. You know that you shouldn't hiss my little Sakura-chan. Oh and by the way, your training starts now."

"Huh," asked Sakura.

Kakashi pointed his head at the other males at the room looking at them and Naruto asked, "Um. Aren't you already married to Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi then released Sakura and said, "Yes I am Naruto. I'm just reminding a certain someone of a little agreement that we made. Isn't that right Sakura?"

Sakura turned back to Kakashi and hissed at him again. He then shrugged and Iruka came in with Tenten and she said, "Dinner's ready."

Sakura turned to Tenten and said, "Thank you, I'll be right there."

However, before Sakura could leave the room, Iruka grabbed her by the collar and Kakashi followed him as well with Jiraya. Kakashi turned to the rest of the boys and said, "Go to dinner while we have a little talk with Sakura and introduce yourselves to Tenten while you're at it."

The rest of the group left leaving Sakura behind with Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraya. Iruka then said, "Sakura, I have that you'll want to hear."

"What is it," asked Sakura.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but why don't we eat first then talk about this later. Ok?"

"Um sure, I guess that'll be ok."

After Sakura left, Kakashi closed the door behind him and said, "Iruka, you know who our daughter is right?"

"Yes, I do," he said.

"Well, who is it?"

"I can't say anything because Sakura is outside waiting for us. She doesn't know where the kitchen is apparently."

"Well, let's go eat."

Sakura stood outside waiting for the three grown men when Kakashi opened the door and motioned her to follow Iruka, Jiraya, and himself to the kitchen and dining area where they'll be eating for the rest of the night. When they got to the dining area, Kakashi held Sakura back by asking, "Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"And what if I was," asked Sakura back.

"Don't do it again or you'll be kicked out of this house."

"Fine. And I'm sorry about that. You see, I was just trying to help you guys out with your lost daughter and all…"

"Alright, I'll forgive you this time. But next time, don't do it again and don't place yourself for helping me finding my daughter. You won't understand. So, just leave yourself out of this mess and forget about it. Ok?"

"Alright then. If you want me to, I will."

"Thank you."

Kakashi then held the door open for Sakura as she walked in and sat next to Tenten. She then whispered, "Well, how did you like your day so far?"

"Well," Tenten whispered back, "It was good. I met some hot guys. You see the guy down there next to the blonde?"

Sakura then looked down to where Tenten was pointing and she knew Naruto, but not the other guy. She then whispered, "Who's the guy next to Naruto?"

"Oh," whispered Tenten back, "You already know the blonde, well, that guy is Uchiha Sasuke and he's cute. The guy with the dog is Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, his dog. Followed by Hyuuga Neji and then there's Nara Shikamaru."

Sakura looked around to see that all the guys were looking at her when she heard, "YOSH! MY ETERNAL RIVAL OF ALL ETERNITY, I CHALLENGE YOU!"

The group turns around and sees a guy with green spandex followed by his clone that looked at Sakura and said, "Sensei, this girl is blooming with the power of youth!"

"Oh Lee," cried the first guy with the spandex, "you are facing the springtime that is love. Grasp it in your arms."

Lee turns around to the spandex guy and cries, "Gai-sensei, you truly are amazing!"

"OH Lee."

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

A second later the two were in a group hug and it was disturbing. Naruto then jumped up on the table and yelled, "Oh my god! There are two fuzzy-eyebrows."

Everyone at the table saw what Naruto was talking about and began to laugh hysterically. Even Sakura and Tenten thought that this was hilarious.

Yondaime-kun: end of chapter 2. Please read and review and no flaming would be nice. Oh and this was NOT a KakaSaku chapter. No relationship between the two. Until next chapter.


End file.
